Microelectromechanical systems (MEMSs) may be manufactured using semiconductor technology and/or may comprise semiconductor materials. These include, for example, layers or wafers comprising a silicon material, a gallium arsenide material and/or another semiconductor material. MEMS structures may have layer sequences that comprise electrically conducting, electrically semiconducting and/or electrically poorly conducting or insulating layers in order to provide a corresponding MEMS functionality. Some MEMS structures may have sound transducer structures, which may comprise a deflectable or movable membrane, for example. The membrane can be deflected on the basis of an electric signal in order to provide an acoustic signal. Alternatively, or additionally, a deflection of the membrane can be brought about on the basis of an acoustic signal, whereupon electric signal is providable. MEMS with a reliably operable sound transducer structure would be desirable.